


Twice Oneshots

by Penguin_Tato



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, michaeng, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26920726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penguin_Tato/pseuds/Penguin_Tato
Summary: I decided to start this because I sometimes have/receive random ideas that I just can't turn into a whole book, so I thought "Why not start a oneshot?"I will occasionally accept your requests.So far, I plan to do fluff, maybe some angst? I guess we'll see what else I do with this c:Start: October 9th, 2020
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 37





	1. Window To My Heart | MiChaeng

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Fluff

Two lovers with their gaze fixed on the window, admiring the droplets that decorated it. Cuddling in bed with hot chocolate in hand, listening as the rain grew heavier. Small giggles escaping their mouths as they talked about whatever came to mind. The stress of a rough day slowly leaving their minds as they looked into each other's eyes.

"Minariii~"

"Mm?"

"What do you think about mermaids?"

A small chuckle came out of Mina's mouth. After thinking about it for a few seconds, she gave out her response.

"Well, I think it would be great to explore the depths of the ocean."

"Right?? I mean, there's so much we have yet to discover on this earth. Just thinking about it excites me!"

Mina's lips curved into a smile as she admired the girl before her. Short blonde hair that looked unsurprisingly well on her complimented her facial features perfectly. The beautiful brown eyes that she loves so much, fixed on Mina's own eyes as if she was the only thing that mattered in this world. That gaze never fails to make her heart race. She watched her lips move, as they spoke of things she currently could not comprehend. Those plump strawberry lips appear even more alluring to her every day, and that mole below the left corner of her lips only adds to her beauty. If only she could just stay like this and admire such perfection forever...

"Minari? Minariii~"

"H-Huh?"

"Spacing out on me like that..." She pouted cutely at Mina.

"I'm sorry, it's just so hard to stay focused when you're here, Chaeyoungie." 

"Rather flirty today, huh?" She said with a chuckle. "Anyways, back to my question: How would you describe happiness?"

Oh, that one is easy!

"Well, I think happiness is when I'm with you. But if I were to choose a specific moment, it would be now."

If happiness was a person, that person would be you.

"Mm is that so? Well, I have something to add."

"And what is that?"

"At first, it was whatever. But thinking back on it, happiness is us having met"

Silence fell upon them as this answer was given, which was not really a bad thing if you asked them. It was rather...comforting. They then smiled at each other dearly and returned their gaze to the window.

Two years ago...Time sure flies by.

Wow, if we compared then to now, that's a huge change. Our first time meeting each other was rather...chaotic.

That day...I am so grateful for it.

///

Two years ago

In a corner of a room where a desk was kept, sat the Mina from two years ago. Her hair up in a ponytail, glasses that only made her look much more attractive than she already is, and some comfortable yet presentable clothing.

"Where did I put my-"

*Knock knock*

"Come in."

A woman took a peek at the room before stepping in.

"Mina, your father and I are going out tonight for dinner. We left money on the coffee table, just in case you get hungry. Just make sure to be careful if you decide to go anywhere, okay? Love you!"

"Okay mom. I hope you guys enjoy your date."

And just like that, her mother left the room. Mina would say it's convenient for her parents to be going out, as she will have fewer things to distract her from studying for her upcoming exams. Although her parents do tend to be busy, so this is more or less normal for her.

She continued looking around after her mom left, and eventually saw her eraser on the floor, near the window.

"Oh, there it is!"

She picked it up and went to her desk to study for a while longer. About an hour passed and she decided she should go to the store before it got more late than it already is, so she grabbed her keys and left her room. She then entered the living room and took the money from the coffee table, an umbrella just in case, and headed out, locking the door behind her.

She looked at the sky as she walked on the empty sidewalk. It was pretty dark, and the clouds blocking all possible moonlight didn't help. Of course, it had to start raining some minutes after.

"Glad I brought an umbrella today."

Meanwhile...

A group of friends gathered on a sofa, seemingly being scolded by one rather loud girl.

"Okay, which one of you idiots let Chaeyoung drink so much?" This girl asked, to which two other girls hesitantly raised their hands. A scoff escaped the individual's mouth as she spotted the girls raising their hand.

"Of course it was you two. It's already enough that you encouraged her to leave without permission!!"

"W-We're sorr-"

"No saying sorry! You know what you have to do already." 

The girls stood up from the sofa without question and went to the other one where Chaeyoung was. They helped her up and left the place they were at shortly after while complaining. 

A few minutes later...

"Well screw you too rain..." Nayeon said as the heavy rain began. They never thought about bringing an umbrella, and well, the weather has no mercy of whoever is not prepared for it, as usual.

"Where was her house again? I forgot." Nayeon asked, to which the other girl simply shrugged.

They rushed while carrying Chaeyoung until the girl pointed at a house nearby.

"Isn't that the one?"

"No idea...Maybe if you go and check the window."

"Why me?"

"I don't know, maybe because I'm busy CARRYING someone."

The girl rolled her eyes but listened anyways and checked the window, which was of course unlocked.

"It's unlocked, but...why did she put the window screen back?"

"Ugh, I don't know. Does it matter? Just open it and help me carry her in."

Once the girl removed the screen, she held Chaeyoung so Nayeon could climb in first. After Nayeon climbed in, the other girl helped her get Chaeyoung in, placed her on the bed and they both looked around.

"Her room is pretty nice, but not what I expected from an art nerd like her."

"Right...Now let's get out of here before her parents or someone hears us. We'll be dead along with her if we're caught."

Suddenly, they heard the front door being opened and looked at each other.

"Crap, c'mon!" Nayeon said. She stumbled as she rushed towards the window, causing a thud. She climbed out the window and waited outside for the other girl, until they were eventually able to leave the property without being caught.

///

Mina walked back to her house after buying a few snacks at the store, the rain only growing heavier with each step she took.

I hope there's no thunder tonight...

Maybe I should pull an all-nighter and study more...No no no, you did that just the other day to finish that one project...

She was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even realize she was already at the front door. She was about to open it but remembered it's locked, so she began searching through her bag.

"Wait, where are my keys??"

She searched frantically. She couldn't have forgotten or dropped them somewhere, right? Well, she has been losing a lot of things lately...But still, her keys??

She dug through her bag a bit more and finally found them. She took them, unlocked the door and entered, hearing a thud as she closed the door behind her.

The door..? No, it sounded like it came from my room...Have I not been getting enough sleep?

She shrugged it off and placed her umbrella somewhere, then walked to her room with the snacks, only to find a rather...uninvited...guest in her room.

So there's a random girl in my room I guess...

WHY IS THERE A RANDOM GIRL IN MY ROOM?!?

Okay, calm Mina, just...wake her up and ask how and why she's here I guess.

She cautiously approached the girl, who resembled a cub as she slept.

Short, light brown hair which looked great on her by the way. She was hugging Mina's favorite penguin plushie, her eyes closed as she laid there, sleeping soundly. An unmistakable mole right under her lips, those of which were parted. Anyone would find that kind of cute, right? Her visuals made Mina wish the time would stop right then and there. 

She smells like alcohol...Wait, we're forgetting the main point here.

She lightly tapped the girl's shoulder, which she noticed was wet.

Guess she just got here a little while ago, the rain outside is still heavy...Hope she doesn't get sick though.

"Hey, miss? I think you have the wrong address...Miss? You alive??"

She's sleeping stupid, she isn't gonna hear you.

Mina crossed her arms as she stood there thinking, until she figured she might as well check and see if the girl has her phone on her. 

"Sorry for intruding." She mumbled to herself as she began through the pockets of the girl's sweater. However, it soon proved to be of no avail, as the phone was nowhere to be found. But she did find something else.

A cub staring at her, still hugging the penguin plush tightly. It made Mina feel nervous. Was it because the girl is cute? Or because the cute girl is now conscious and might freak out? 

The girl quickly sat up and scooted away from Mina, clearly alarmed already.

"W-Who are you? Where am I??" Were the first words Mina heard her mouth form. The girl's eyes getting slightly watery as she panicked. 

"C-Calm down, I'm not a creep or anything-"

That was a suspicious choice of words, Myoui.

"Is this your place?? Did you kidnap me or something?!?"

"No, I swear I didn't! I just got home from the store and found you in my room..."

"Why should I believe you?" She asked, hugging Mina's plushie even tighter.

Nooo, my baby penguin...

"For starters, you're in the room of a girl who owns tons of penguin plushies..."

Silence fell upon them as this answer was given, which was rather awkward for both. The girl then let go of the plushie and they fixed their gaze on the window. 

This area looks a bit familiar...Eh, whatever.

"A-Anyways, I'm Son Chaeyoung." She said, as she continued looking out the window. Mina nodded and decided to introduce herself as well.

"I'm Myoui Mina, it's nice to meet you. Guessing you came in through my window?"

"Nice to meet you too I guess. And about the window, I honestly don't know. Last thing I remember was that I was drinking at a friend's place after leaving without permissio-WAIT" The way she suddenly raised her voice again startled Mina, making her flinch.

"W-What is it?" 

"T-Time. What time is it?"

Mina checked the time on her phone.

"It's about to be 11."

Chaeyoung let out a gasp and quickly walked out of the room with Mina following her. She made her way to the living room and was about to step out, but decided to say a few things first.

Oh god, mom is gonna kill me...

"Uh, listen, I'm really sorry for intruding and whatever, but I really have to go since I've been gone for hours." She said, and then she ran out. She looked around confused, and looked back at Mina who was at the doorstep. Mina looked at her confused as well and was about to ask what was wrong, when Chaeyoung started running again, only to head for the house next door. 

Wait...She's my neighbor???

///

Present time

The two lovers set their mugs aside, and then Chaeyoung proceeded to cuddle Mina like a child, which earned a soft chuckle from her lover. 

"Still can't believe you made me take care of you when we had just met."

"Hey, I didn't make you. You came over the next day and told me that you felt guilty for not offering me at least some new clothes, remember?"

Even though we lived like right next to each other.

"Okay, but you told me to make up for it by taking care of you for some time..." Mina pouted, and Chaeyoung immediately cupped her face.

"What? Was taking care of me not worth it? I even said please." She pouted as well, and then pulled Mina into a long, warm, and loving kiss. She pulled away after some time and looked into Mina's eyes while smiling as Mina returned the smile.

"Is that a good payment for your kindness?" 

"The best!" Mina responded, and proceeded to cuddle Chaeyoung back.

Two lovers with their gaze fixed on each other, admiring one another. Their eyes communicating things only the two could understand. The happiness of a great time spent together staying with them as they drifted off to sleep. A peaceful and safe sleep, as they were in each other's arms.

Thank you for finding the window to my heart, my dearest cub.


	2. Bittersweet || SaHyo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Genre: Angst

Sana, the girl who is often seen as bubbly, affectionate, and loving. She somehow manages to brighten up dark and gloomy days with her shenanigans, though sometimes, she may be a little too energetic for others. Although she does enjoy showing love to her friends, it would be dishonest of her to say she doesn't feel bad for people trying to keep up with her hyper behavior at times. But surely, being dishonest isn't always bad, right? 

She always tells herself to be 100% honest with others to avoid conflict, and or losing their trust. However, her heart never fails to soften as she looks into their eyes. Afraid of hurting them with the truth, she has a tendency to sugarcoat things...

///

A day like any other (when they have no schedules of course), with everyone in the living room, the chatter being as lively as ever. Sana was sitting on the sofa, right next to MiMo who were having their own little convo as Sana spaced out. They looked at her concerned, she was staring down at the floor and had a strange look painted on her face for a while now.

_They say if you're right in front of the microwave while it's on, your cells will die._

_Is that true?_

_What do you do if they die?_

_But since it releases radiation aren't we just gonna end up eating it anyways?_

Mina waved a hand in front of Sana, to which Sana responded by jolting slightly and looking up at her.

"H-Huh? What is it Mitang?"

"Oh it's nothing, you just had this look on your face so I was getting a bit concerned..." Mina replied. Sana shook her head and smiled.

"Don't worry, it's nothing important really." She then quickly scanned the living room. Hmm, it seems everyone was there except for one person.

"Say, where's Jihyo?" She asked the rest of the girls in the living room.

"I think she's in the room." Nayeon replied. Sana nodded and thanked Nayeon, and then headed to the room she shared with Jihyo and the others.

///

Right...Jihyo, probably the loudest out of all of them. The one who very often makes jokes about Sana being her partner, about Sana belonging to her and her only. The one who puts her trust in Sana along with 2yeon the most these days, and the one whom every other member sincerely trusts and relies on. It would only make sense, as she is the group's leader.

She may be the leader, but that doesn't mean the members are perfectly fine with her taking things on by herself all the time. Sana likes to check in with her whenever she can, so it isn't out of the regular for her to seek Jihyo out like today.

///

She stood outside and knocked on the door. Yes, it is her room as well, but she likes knocking anyways, as it has become a habit.

"Come in." A shaky, uncharacteristic voice spoke. It made Sana feel slightly anxious as to what she would see once she turned that doorknob.

Sana entered the room and saw Jihyo covering herself with her blanket. She walked over to the bed and laid next to her, staring at the blanket that covered her face, only to pull it away from her shortly after. She was greeted by a girl with puffy eyes, eyes that were full of tears, her lips trembling as she attempted to keep her distress from unmasking itself even more. 

It broke Sana's heart to see her like this, no matter how many times she has seen it already. She looked beautiful, even when crying, but it still hurt Sana deeply whenever she saw her in this state. So miserable, so unlike her usual self, so...

_Vulnerable..._

She brought her hand to Jihyo's face and wiped a tear that managed to escape. She then rubbed Jihyo's cheek with her thumb and looked into her eyes.

"What's wrong Ji?" No answer, only light sniffling.

"It's him again, isn't it?" Jihyo looked at Sana and nodded, her lips trembling more than before.

"But it's also the netizens..." Jihyo said. She bit her lip, regretting having started yet another venting session with Sana.

_They made her cry again._

_I hate it..._

"Do you wanna talk about it with me? Or would you prefer cuddles and kisses?" She joked, hoping to lighten Jihyo's mood at least a little. And although it was meant as a joke, she wasn't too surprised when Jihyo asked for cuddles. Perfectly understandable.

Sana patted Jihyo's back as Jihyo cuddled her like a baby, which brought both of them a sense of comfort and safety.

"If you decide you wanna talk about it, I'll be here. I'm listening..." Sana said. After some deep breaths and cuddles, Jihyo finally felt ready to talk about it.

"I don't know, I just get the feeling like things are slowly gonna...f-fall apart from now on..."

Sana knew everything, from the very beginning. She knew about him, and she knew about her. Jihyo was looking for someone to love, and he, who was looking for someone to save him, happened to cross her path.

In the name of love, she tried to save him, not realizing she herself had begun to drown. Sana wished to tell her this, but despite the bad times, Jihyo just seemed so happy with him. She didn't have the heart to tell her anything. And so, Sana also joined this chain of hurt.

_In the name_ _of_ _love._

_**For Jihyo...**_

"So what if they know?" She told her.

"What matters is that you're happy, Ji. I know some of our fans are quite taken aback by it, but trust me when I say it'll be okay."

_It'll be_ _okay..._

Jihyo only sniffled as Sana told her this.

"It hurts me to see you like this, Jihyo. My heart can't rest knowing you're feeling unhappy..."

_Even if it hurts..._

Jihyo once again sniffled, mustering up the courage to speak again.

"How could I ever be unhappy? I have you by my side...my partner." She said with a chuckle as Sana brushed some hair away from her face.

_Even if_ _I_ _don't_ _stand a chance..._

_I'll_ _still love you..._

Sana, in response, gave Jihyo the sweetest smile, and with that smile, her heart. It is painful, having to hide her feelings like this. But she would rather be in pain, than having to witness the one she loves like this.

_And_ _I'll_ _still try to be_ _happy_ _for you..._

_But I wish_ _the lies that constantly spill out of my mouth tasted as sweet for me as they do for you..._

**_They're rather...bittersweet..._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anywayssss...  
> I'm sorry for releasing this now. I had it in my drafts for a while and was debating whether I should even bother considering recent events, but ultimately decided I should as I have read too many angsty stories lately >.>  
> This will have a part 2, so dw about that lol.
> 
> I hope you are all doing well, and if not, I hope things get better for you soon 💚
> 
> \- Penguin Tato

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, been too long :( I had wanted to publish this since like August, but I kind of either kept getting stuck for some reason or procrastinated, but anywaysss, here it is. And oml I think I got diabetes from writing it-
> 
> I know this was kind of long for oneshot compared to the usuals, sorry for starting off my oneshot book off like that lmao. Anyways, I hope you guys are doing okay, love ya!
> 
> Also, credits to Yukiii_Seoyeonnn for the prompt ♡ 
> 
> \- Penguin Tato


End file.
